


A Collection of Halloween Works

by JoshPupWrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Halloween Inspired, october fics, there may be angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: I was taking prompt requests on tumblr, so i figured id just post each little oneshot here as well!





	1. Mr. Clown Guy (Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jun Oneshot, the prompt was: You’re one of the actors at a haunted house and I accidentally punched you when you jumped out at me- can I buy you coffee or something to make up for it?

You had no desire to go into the haunted house. Not one bit. But there you were, waiting in line with your friend who was bouncing off the walls with excitement. You on the other hand, could feel your stomach churning and every fiber in your body scream at you to turn around. Before you finally cracked and tried to get out of line, it was too late. You and your friend were ushered through the front door and into the dark, eere building. The two of you stood there for a second, letting your eyes adjust to the dark lighting, and what a mistake that was. When you finally got a chance to look around at the few things you could see, your desire to leave was even bigger. You quickly clinged onto your friend's arm as she took a few steps forwards to try and find the way out The further you walked into the building the more you regretted everything. 

Just when you were starting to calm down a little, the first jumpscare happened, and it was none other than a freakin clown.  Both you and your friend jumped and screamed louder than ever, and before you knew it, your friend had ripped her arm from your grip and was long gone, leaving you alone in the dark haunted house. You’re only choice was to push on through the house, hoping to maybe find a side exit and get out faster. 

You called for your friend a few times before giving up, knowing the best way to navigate through a haunted house is to stay as quiet as possible so no one knows you’re coming. As silently and quickly as possible, you moved forward, trying your best to keep your anxiety down. You made your way around the debris and fake bones scattered around the building. You carefully picked your way around and over everything, and just when you thought you were getting closer to the end and closer to safety it happened. Someone found you. They jumped out in front of you and made some weird noise. You screamed and sprinted the other way, but your scream alerted the others in the area. You barely had time to collect yourself when another person popped out in front of you. He was dressed the worst way possible; as a clown. Before you could even stop yourself, you felt your first come into contact with his stomach and down he went. You yelled and dropped down to your knees, apologizing profusely. 

“Are you okay? Oh my god I’m so sorry! I just got so caught up in all of this and i lost my friend, oh my gosh, are you okay?” To fast for him to even answer if he could. He sat there wheezing for a bit but held his hand up to assure you he was fine. 

“I told her I shouldn’t have done this, and then she just left me behind and now look what happened…” you mumbled to yourself, still crouched next to the poor, breathless clown guy. 

“It’s okay, really. It happens every now and then.” The guy laughed, slowly standing back up. You stood up as well. 

“Um, so is there a way I can get out of here faster?” you questioned after a moment of silence. 

“Yah,” he began, a hand still clutching his stomach, “it’s a bit further ahead, i’ll take you there, my shift is almost over anyways.”

You followed behind Mr. clown guy (who didn’t look as terrifying now that the two of you had spoken) through the dimly lit halls. He took sharp turns and slipped into back hallways, no doubt trying to avoid jumpscares to avoid any other incidents. You followed closely behind him, much closer then you would have liked, partly because he was still dressed as a killer clown, and partly because you had no idea who he was, but it was dark and cramped and you had no other choice. Mr. clown guy paused for a second, alerting you that there would be a jumpscare in a few seconds that was automatic and couldn’t be stopped. You nodded, positive that knowing a jumpscare was coming would keep you calm, but you were wrong. 

The two of you took a few more steps and the most horrifying sound filled the room, and multiple things dropped down from the ceilings, causing you to jump right into the back of Mr. clown guy, hiding your face from the terrifying sights. He froze for a second, but gently led you out of the room. Good thing it was so dark or he would have seen how heated your face became. Little did you know his face was tomato red as well. 

Not long after, Mr. clown guy pushed open a door, causing your eyes to burn at the sudden bright light. You blinked for a few seconds, allowing your eyes to adjust to the light before you looked back at Mr. clown guy who helped you out. Even with all the makeup and stuff applied to his skin to make him look more terrifying you could tell he was attractive. Great… you just punched an attractive guy in the stomach. 

“I’m so sorry i punched you! Can i please get you a coffee or something to make up for it? I feel horrible about it.” You asked, not really thinking that would lead to you spending time with a total stranger. 

“Sure, if you’d like! I’ve got to take all this off but it shouldn’t take to long. If you want to go wait out front of the haunted house i’ll meet you there? And then maybe your friend will show up out there too.” the guy replied, already peeling off some of his custom.

“Sounds good, oh, and by the way, what's your name?” 

“Wen Junhui, you can just call me Jun though.” 

“Alright Jun, it’s a plan then, and i promise i’ll try not to punch you in the stomach again.” you said as you walked towards the front of the haunted house to get sit on a bench and wait for both your friend and Mr. clown guy, Jun.


	2. Mr. Boo (Seungkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Seungkwan oneshot, the prompt was: “Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin.” and “I have to take my sibling trick-or-treating. The only thing making the night even remotely tolerable is the fact that their best friend’s.”

“Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin…” you warn as you aggressively sawed at the orange pumpkin, trying to make the best jack-o-lantern (which wasn’t going so well). Across from you sat none other than Boo Seungkwan, who was making faces at your while you put so much effort into carving the poor pumpkin. You hadn’t planned to do anything this Halloween, and honestly you hadn’t planned on having Seungkwan over, but your parents had no desire to go walking around the cold neighborhood while your younger sibling ran around collecting candy from each house. So naturally, the job of chaperoning fell back on you.  And if things where to get any worse, your little sister was bringing along a friend. That was double the people to make sure didn’t get lost or kidnapped and double the energy. You had no idea that your sisters friend was in fact, Seungkwan’s little sister. When Seungkwan came to drop off his little sister, you practically begged him to stay with you and help chaperone with you. Going with anyone was better than going alone. 

  
Your sister whined and complained about you coming along, saying you’d ruin the experience and that you couldn’t go because you weren’t even dressed up. You grumbled at her, but dug through your closet and pulled out an old onesie of yours and pulled it on while Seungkwan found the nearest old white sheet and pulled it on claiming he was a ghost and that it worked perfectly because his last name was ‘Boo.’ With the two of you now (poorly) dressed up, you followed one small princess and a cowgirl out of the house into the dark neighborhood. The cold October air hit you instantly and you regretted everything. Seungkwan tripped every five seconds because he didn’t cut out any holes in the sheet and had no idea where he was going. You ended up grabbing his sheet covered hand and pulled him along with you. The two little girls ran from house to house, and by the time you’d finally catch up with them, they were running ahead to the next house. You weren’t even halfway through the neighborhood and both you and Seungkwan were out of breath. You came to a standstill and let go of Seungkwan’s hand to adjust your onesie and he basically ripped off his sheet, revealing a red face and every messy hair.

  
“Tired of being a ghost, Mr. Boo?” you questioned, laughing a bit. The two little ones raced to the next house, but it was a cul-de-sac so as long as you could see them you weren’t too concerned. 

  
“It’s so hot under there…” Seungkwan yelled, causing you to giggle. 

  
“Well, you might not be too hot in a few minutes. I’m freezing!” you said, pulling your onesie closer your body, starting to walk towards the girls before they ran off somewhere else. Seungkwan chucked his sheet to you, no doubt trying to create one of those cliché drama moments, but instead the sheet landed right over your head, causing you to trip over the uneven sidewalk and face plant, thankfully into the grass and no cement but it hurt all the same. You let out a loud moan and rolled over onto your back, getting even more tangled up in the sheet. You heard Seungkwan gasp and rush over to you, but then you heard him stifling his laughs. 

  
“Seungkwannnnnn!” you whined, trying to get out of the blankets now so you could slap Seungkwan upside the head. 

  
“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan laughed, “You weren’t supposed to fall, but it was really funny to watch i can’t help but laugh.” 

  
“Whatever, I’m taking the blanket you can’t have it back now.” You declared matter-of-factly and stood up, comfortably wrapping the blanket around you and walking towards the kids. 

  
The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. You and Seungkwan made a game to try and see how often you could sneak candy from your sibling’s baskets without them noticing and after a few hours all four of you were frozen to the bone. You ended up giving Seungkwan’s sheet to his little sister while Seungkwan cared your little sister on his back because she was too tired to walk the rest of the way home. The walk home was actually quite peaceful. Seungkwan’s little sister eventually ended up on your back and fell asleep, leaving you and Seungkwan to walk home in silence. You glanced over at Seungkwan for a second, only to find him looking over at you. As soon as your eyes connected you expected him to quickly glance away but he didn’t. The two of you held eye contact for a little bit, before he smiled a tiny bit and looked back down at his feet to make sure he didn’t trip. You smiled as well, letting out a bit of a sigh and also turning back to look down at your feet. 

  
Once you got home, your mom had prepared four cups of perfectly made hot chocolate, and you and Seungkwan crashed together on the couch under a big, warm, fluffy blanket, and your siblings woke up just long enough to sort through the candy they had collected. This Halloween was much better then you thought it was going to be. 

 


	3. Perfectly With You (Jeonghan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jeonghan oneshot, the prompt was: We team up for the couples contest every year as friends but this year you’re with someone else and I’m definitely Not Jealous and definitely Not Realizing Feelings

You were so excited for the couple contest this year. You and Jeonghan were going to win for sure! It’s high time that other bratty couple stops taking the trophy this year. You had some great costume ideas and you couldn’t wait to tell Jeonghan. This year would be your fourth or fifth year doing it? Sure, you two weren’t actually a couple, but that doesn’t matter. Today you were going to go grab some coffee together so you could take that time to discuss your outfit ideas with him. You pulled on a big sweater, perfect for the fall weather and then headed out for the cafe.

  
By the time you got there Jeonghan still hadn’t shown up, no doubt he slept in and was running late like always. You went ahead and ordered you drink and then sat down at the usual spot the two of you would sit and then you waited. You were almost half way done your drink when he finally showed up. To be honest you were a little agitated he was so late, but he had to have a reason for running that late. You warmly welcomed him as he rushed over and apologized, setting his jacket down in the seat across from you then rushing off to order his drink. Finally, he got his drink and settled down and the conversation began.   
“So how have you been? It’s felt like forever.” You said, twisting the almost empty mug in your hands. 

  
“It’s only been about a week, but I’m doing good. I’m tired as always. How about you?” Jeonghan asked. And so, the conversation carried on. At first very surface level and slightly awkward for some reason, but it didn’t take long for the two of you to change to your usual selves. Why it was awkward in the first place you didn’t know, at least not yet. 

  
“So i had some idea for our customs this year!” you exclaimed.

    
“Oh, about that…” Jeonghan began. You’re face fell, but you quickly put a smile back on your face. 

  
“Oh! Do you finally have someone this year?” You asked. Jeonghan nodded, a sheepish grin on his face. “Oh congrats! That’s fantastic!” you said, trying hard not to let your disappointment show. 

  
“Right, I think it’s going to be a lot of fun, are you still going to go to the party?” Jeonghan asked, finishing his drink. 

  
“I’m not sure, I don’t really have a reason to go now…” you sighed, “I might just stay at home this year.” 

  
“What! No, you have to come, it wouldn’t be as fun if you aren’t there!” Jeonghan exclaimed, much more against you not going then you thought he would. After much more pestering from Jeonghan, you finally agreed to go to the party. 

  
The day finally rolled around, and you were over everything that happened. It’s not like you were a couple so you didn’t need to do the dump competition anyways. You walked into the party with your shabby costume, not entirely wanting to be there. As soon as you walked into the house, Jeonghan raced up to you, perfectly wearing his outfit, which just so happened to be the exact idea you were going to tell Jeonghan about that day. You tried not to scowl as he introduced his “other half” for the night. The two of them together didn’t seem so bad, so why you were so angry about everything was confusing you. Shouldn’t you be happy your friend finally found someone? Even if it was just for this dumb costume party, you should be happy for him. You made your way over to the drink table and grabbed yourself some punch, that you could only pray hadn’t been spiked yet, and then made your way over to the empty couch. You sat down on the furthest edge and watched as people dressed as a variety of things wandered around the room, talking with various people. When a skeleton almost sat on top of you, and you realized he was totally, one hundred percent drunk, you quickly set down the punch and moved to stand in one of the corners of the room. The dark lightening and creepy music playing didn’t improve your mood in the slightest, and almost being crushed by a drunk skeleton didn’t help either. You watched Jeonghan and his new “girlfriend” happily chat away with a few of the other couples, and you couldn’t help the scowl from falling across your face this time. What if… what if you actually had feelings for Jeonghan? Nope, nope not going there. You thought, maybe that punch actually got to me, I only took a few sips… The thought turned over and over in your head. There’s no way… right? The more you thought about it though, the more it made sense. 

  
You were about to leave the party early when Jeonghan walked up to you, looking rather upset. 

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked, pulling him away from the loud music so you could actually hear him. 

  
“So, you know the girl I brought to do the costume thing with? She totally just hooked up with some vampire and left the party.” Jeonghan said, shoving his hands into his pocket. 

  
“What on earth? Why’d you bring her here anyways?” 

  
“Well,” Jeonghan began, playing with some confetti that had landed on the ground, “I was kinda hoping to see if it was going to bother you are not…”

  
“Wait, what?” you asked, genuinely confused. 

  
“It was sort of a test to see how you felt about me, that sounds really dumb now that I’ve said it out loud oh my god.” Jeonghan mumbled, ruining his hand through his hair. 

  
“It’s not dumb, and it did work, maybe for me and not you it seems.” You said smiling

  
“What?”

  
“Let’s just say, you shouldn’t ever try to compete in a couple costume contest if it’s not with me, because I’m the only one that works perfectly with you.” You said with a wink, leaving Jeonghan standing there, stunned, while you tried to go find a drink that wasn’t spiked. 


	4. The Stranger (Mingyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mingyu oneshot, the prompt was: “I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about.”

Every Halloween things went down the same way, ever since you moved into your new house. The evening would always go by without an issue, you are your friends would happily go around the neighborhood collecting the delicious candy from each house, but it was on the way back to your own house, when your friends were safely back in their house that the issues started. It wasn’t a long walk between your best friend’s house and your own, so you initially didn’t have a problem walking the distance when you were a kid.

The street lamp seemed dimmer then usual as you walked along the sidewalk. When you finally stopped swinging your basket fully of candy and looked up you saw a tall hooded figure standing under the lamp post, which stood exactly in the middle of the walk between the two houses. You stopped, everything in your small body telling you to not walk forward. Your parents told you not to cross the road though, you couldn’t just cross to the other side of the street and avoid the dark, hooded person. You stared at the hooded figure for a while, and the figure slowly turned its head to stare back at you. At least you assumed that’s what it was going, you could see nothing but darkness where the face should be. You stood there for maybe a minute, and then with one blink, the hooded figure had vanished.

This happened every year, every Halloween, always when you were walking back from your friend’s house. The first few times it was the same.  You’d stop and stare, and the figure would slowly turn its head to stare back, and with each year it became less and less scary. But the figure always vanished within the blink of an eye. This year marked the sixth year of seeing the hooded figure. Sure, you were a bit old to be out trick or treating, after all the first time you had seen it you were about to enter middle school, but that didn’t matter to you. Who is going to pass up the chance to get free candy? This year you were determined to change something about your encounter with the hooded figure. You said good-bye to your best friend then made your way back to your house, following the same path as always. Just like always, under the dim light post stood the hooded figure. Rather than stopping to stare at each other like always, you walked straight towards the figure. You came to a stop maybe five feet away from the figure, its features becoming much more distinct then you had ever seen before. You could see the outline of the bottom half of its face, which the hood didn’t cover. The figure made the slightest movement, almost shocked you had come up to it.

“Who are you?” You finally asked after a moment of silence.

“I am the tall dark stranger your parents warned you of.” The figure said, in a low almost soothing voice. It sent shivers down your spin. Telling from the voice, you could conclude that the figure was a guy, and he didn’t have the gravelly demonic voice like you had always imagined him to have.

“Why do you only ever show up here, on this day?” You questioned, shifting your weight slightly.

“I don’t, you just haven’t noticed yet…” the figure spoke. You didn’t know what to say to that, and even if you did, he was gone, just as quickly as he had come.

“Good to know I’m being watched…” you mumbled to yourself as you turned to make your way back home. You thought that would be that, you wouldn’t see the dark figure until next Halloween, but oh how you were wrong. He first appeared by the lamp post one morning when you were heading to school, and then you caught a glance of him from one of your school windows. He just stood there, in the middle of the grassy lawn, staring straight up at the window you were looking out of. It went from once a year, to a few times a month, to every day. At first you were creeped out, then you were scared, but now you were just curious. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why has no one else noticed him? When he finally appeared at a time you could talk with him once more you took the chance.

“What do you want from me?” You asked, the harsh tone of your voice surprising you. You felt surprisingly calm as you faced the tall, hooded figure all alone.

“I need your help.” The figure finally answered.

“I thought you were the ‘tall dark stranger’ my parents warned me about, I should be running in the opposite direction, not helping you.” You stated, resting a hand on your hip. The figure sighed.

“If I didn’t desperately need your help, I wouldn’t have asked for it. But I have lasted this long, it’s been almost seven years. I’m running out of time.” The figure said, his voice filled with more emotion then you ever expected to come from him.

“Well, at least tell me your name first.” You sighed.

“My name is Kim Mingyu, or at least, I think that’s my name…” he said.

“What do you mean you think?” you asked

“That’s just what I needed your help with. Seven years I woke up like this, I had no memory. After a while I came to the conclusion that I must have died and ended up being turned into a spirit for some reason. I always got the most strength on Halloween, which is why I only ever appeared on Halloween. But when you talked to me, for some reason I got strong enough to appear to you as much as I can now.” Mingyu explained.

“Why do you need my help specifically?” You asked after thinking about what Mingyu had said.

“See that’s just it, when I woke up, all I knew was my name, and who you were, and I’m here to find out why it’s you.”


	5. Leaf Pile! (Woozi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Woozi oneshot, the prompt was: I wanted to really embrace the fall spirit so I raked my leaves into a big pile and have been jumping around in it for ages and your moving truck just pulled up beside my house, so hi I’m your new not-weird neighbor

You finally had a day off from everything, a day to yourself. At last you could choose how to spend your time, and you didn’t have to worry about getting to a place on time, or figuring out what to do when to make everything fit. Today you could do anything. And what did you decide to do? Embrace the lovely autumn weather. You slept in, waking up with the sun already shining in the sky, then slowly made your way to get breakfast, enjoying the blissful calmness that filled the morning air. You put together your breakfast and sat down with a mug of your favorite drink and scrolled through your social media, eating on your own time. You thought about all the different things you could spend your time doing, but decided the best thing to do was go out and enjoy the beautiful, crisp autumn air.

            So out you went. Dressed in a warm sweater, jeans and a good pair of boots you walked outside into the front yard, which was a home to a few trees. The trees had already started to drop their beautiful amber and gold leaves, which laid on the dead grass like a blanket. You almost didn’t want to rake them up, but your desire to play in the said leaves was greater. So, what if you’re a full-fledged adult, with your own house and your own front yard? You were going to rake up the biggest pile of leaves possible and jump around in them until you were completely exhausted. You raked and raked until every single leaf sat in the pile, at first you stared at the grand pile with nothing but pride and admiration. But it didn’t take long for you to jump full on into the large pile. The leaves flew up around you as you jumped in, and the smell of dead leaves filled your nose. You jumped around in the leaves for a long time, much longer than you had expected to last, you rolled around in them, threw them up in the air, raked them back into a good mound, then repeated. Finally, you grew tired and found yourself laying in the pile, looking up at the amber leaves still attached to the long tree branches.

            There was a loud crash next door and your head shot up out of the leaves at the sound and that's when you finally noticed the giant moving truck in front of the house, and in the front yard of your neighboring house stood a ‘for sale’ sign, with a giant “sold” slapped over it.

            “What on earth!” my exclaimed to yourself, “I must have been so busy with life I didn’t even realize i was getting a new neighbor!” You continued to watch the movers work, still propped up on your elbow in the middle of a pile of leaves, but what you didn’t notice was that at the mailbox stood the new owner, staring straight at you. How long he had been watching you was unclear, all that could be told from his expression was that he had watched long enough to wonder why a full-grown person was playing in fallen leaves like a six-year-old.

            Now it was finally time for you to notice your new neighbor standing at his mailbox staring at you with his mouth half open. He started walking back to his house as you lay there in the leaves, mortified this new neighbor of yours just witnessed your silly actions. At least you thought he was walking back to his house. Turns out he was walking straight for you. You shot up out of the leaves, brushing as many of the leaves that clung to your sweater off to make yourself look more presentable.

“Uh… Hi!” you said with a wave as he walked across the lawn and closer to you.

“Hey! My names Lee Jihoon, I’m your new neighbor as of today.” Jihoon introduced himself, reaching out his hand to shake yours. You plucked a leaf off the arm of your sweater and shook his hand, smiling apologetically.

“Nice to meet you, Jihoon! I’m (y/n). I hope you like the neighborhood.” you replied, followed by a long awkward silence.

“So, does everyone in the neighborhood jump around in the leaves?” Jihoon questioned. You laughed awkwardly and pulled another leaf out of your hair.

“Um no, that’s just me. Don’t mind me at all, the leaves just looked so pretty to not mess around in them.” You answered. What a wonderful first impression, you wanted to punch yourself in the face. Here standing in front of you was your (rather handsome) new neighbor, and you were covered in leaves and dirt, and he had probably just watched you roll around in the leaves for five minutes.

“Leaves are nice.” Jihoon sighed.

“Yup…” Another long silence. “Well,” you began, “I should probably head back inside and finish cleaning my house. I hope you enjoy the neighborhood, if you ever need anything just come over!” you said as you took a few steps back towards your house. You gave a final wave and then turned back towards your own house. You ran your hand through your hair.

“What a meeting, oh my gosh…” you whispered to yourself. Jihoon himself was running his hand through his own hair at that time. He turned back to his house to finish moving everything in.

“Leaves are nice, nice one Jihoon…” he muttered, shaking his head. What other weird encounters where the two of you going to have in the future? Being next door neighbors is going to lead to some weird ones for sure.


	6. Matching (Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vernon oneshot, the prompt was: We don’t know each other, but showed up to this party wearing matching costumes.

Honestly, you had no desire to go to this costume party. It was dark outside, and cold, and you just wanted to stay at home in the comfort of your bed and watch a good show with your favorite snack. You just weren't feeling the whole socializing thing today. But you friend would literally kill you if you didn't show up to her party she had spent so long planning. Begrudgingly you pulled out your costume, an old costume of your friends to be exact. To be fair, the outfit could have been worse, at least you’ll be warm. Your friend was adamant that you dressed up as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, she had the costume and everything so it was “just meant to be,” as she had put so eloquently. You pulled on the long dress and wig, then slapped on some poorly done face paint before grabbing your keys and heading out the door, already running late.

“Nice…” you grumbled as you hopped into your cold car, turning it on and blasting the hot air. You finally arrived to the party, and realized this party was not at all your speed. You could just tell from the cars outside the house how many people had crammed into the house, and the music was blasting so loud you could hear it from inside your car even though you parked on the other side of the street.

“The poor neighbors!” you exclaimed as you turned your car off and headed for the front door. You let yourself in, not expecting anyone to answer if you knocked because there is no way they’d hear it, or care. Just as expected, the house was packed like sardines. How people hadn’t busted out the doors and spilled onto the lawn was a mystery to you. You pushed your way past people dressed as all sorts of things, simply trying to find your friend who had thrown the party. You were thinking if you could find her and talk with her a bit you could leave right after and she wouldn’t even know you had left. It was the perfect plan in your mind.

Finding your friend turned out to be a much harder task then you had anticipated. You had checked in every room of the house. You hadn’t gotten annoyed stares from many people as you pushed past them for the second time. You just wanted to go home and snuggle up in bed, why did you even go to this party in the first place. You let out a loud sigh, then turned around to go back home, but something blocked your path. You ran straight into someone, not something. It took both of you to keep each other from falling. The scene was rather comical. Both of you were stumbling backwards, reaching out for random things to steady yourselves, but only grabbing each other. Finally, the two of you we stable again and then busted out laughing.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking at where i was going.” you apologized through chuckles.

“You’re fine, really, i should’ve not gotten so close to you.” He answered. You were about to say something and then paused.

“Wait a minute, are you… Jack? Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas?” you questioned, looking his poorly put together costume up and down.

“Yah, oh hey wait, you’re Sally aren’t you!?” he exclaimed, pointing to your outfit.

“Yes! We are totally matching right now!” you said excitedly over the loud music. “My name’s (y/n).”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Vernon.” The guy said, shaking your hand. The two of you tried as best you could to talk over the loud music, but eventually moved to the room furthest from the speaker and in the furthest most corner. There the two of you could hear each other a little better and actually ended up talking a lot. You found out how he was connected to your friend, and how he wasn’t actually big about Halloween, but his friends had forced him to dress up and go to the party. You laughed when he told you, saying that you were in the same exact boat. You’d much rather be at home watching a movie in the comfort of your own bed then all crammed into a house with poorly done costumes.

“I feel the same exact way.” Vernon said, nodding his head. There was silence. “Do you want to go get dinner or something instead?” He suddenly asked. You thought for a moment, i mean you had only just met this guy, was at okay to go out to with him? Ah whatever man, the two of you had so many mutual friends he couldn’t be a bad person.

“Sure! Let’s try to find somewhere quiet.” You said with a chuckle as the two of pushed your way to the front door, excited to finally escape the crowded party.


	7. Stuck (Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wonwoo oneshot, the prompt was: “Humans are idiots.” and “If you can’t wake up from the nightmare, maybe you’re not asleep.”

“What the actual hell is going on right now?” you asked yourself as you sprinted from one house to another, following some guy you had literally just met. All you know is that you woke up in the middle of some place you had never seen before, and it was dark. Not pitch black like it would be at midnight, but an eerie dull grey lightening that was unlike anything you’d ever seen before. There was no sun, no stars and no moon, so you couldn’t tell if it was morning or night. You had stood up from the ground you found yourself laying on only to hear a loud yell and soon enough you were running for a reason you knew not. They chased after you, what you could only assume to be weapons in their hands. Dogs, or the closest thing you could compare to dogs, chases after you, their teeth snapping at your heels as you ran. Only socks covered your feet, and the loose oversized t-shirt you had worn to bed the night before wasn’t cutting it against the cold weather outside. At least you had worn leggings to bed last night… or was it last night? You had no clue when it was, you were to concerned about getting away from the people chasing you. You had just dodged behind a house when someone reached out and grabbed you, pulling you a sharp ninety degrees that you wouldn’t have been able to make while running that fast. You were amazed you didn’t just fall and get dragged along as the hand pulled you. You looked at the hand gripping your arm, and followed it all the way to its owner’s face. It was a guy, a very handsome and very tall guy. He wore a light grey shirt that fit loosely to his body, and long white pants. As the two of you ran full speed between the dark gaps of the tightly placed buildings, his light brown hair became a complete mess. Why he was pulling you along and where to you had no idea. Why he wasn’t chasing you like the others was just as confusing. This must be a nightmare, you thought to yourself as you ran, your heart pounding in your throat and your feet barely touching the ground. It’s the only explanation, this is just a very traumatizing nightmare. 

 

You couldn’t hear the creature’s loud growls anymore, you couldn’t hear the loud yelling of the hoard of people that were once chasing you, it was much darker than before. You had absolutely no clue where you were, or who you were with, but what you did know was that you couldn’t freaking breath. You heaved over, resting your hands on your knees and coughing, gasping for breath. The tall guy let go over you and ran his hands threw his hair, pacing around a little. 

 

“What were you doing out there?! Are you crazy? Do you want to die?!” He questioned sternly in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention to himself. What a realistic nightmare Jesus. You thought to yourself, glancing up at the pacing guy. 

 

“Where… where am I? Who the heck are you?” you asked back, utterly confused. You stood up and looked around. You had somehow ended up underground maybe? You didn’t remember going underground…It must be the effects of the nightmare. 

 

“This place doesn’t have a name… it doesn’t deserve a name.” He answered, a darkness covering his face. 

 

“What about you? Do you have a name?” You asked, standing up straight, already finding something off about this guy. He looked at you for a minute. 

 

“Just follow me.” he mumbled. 

 

“And, why should I? Just because this is a dream doesn’t mean i have to trust everyone.” you stated.

 

“Do you want those people to find you again?” he questioned coldly. You swallowed, casting your gaze down to the cracked floor, then followed him.   
You don’t know how long you walked, or where you were walking too, but you could tell you where going down, down to something, and that you wouldn’t be able to make it back by yourself. You had taken to many turns on the way down you had lost track a long time ago. The guy in front of you seemed to know full well where he was going. When you finally came to the opening of the long tunnel system you were shocked your brain could come up with something so amazing in a dream. It opened into a large cavern, dim lights lighting up just enough to see everything. Small huts lined the outside, slowly building inwards, but still leaving paths to navigate around each hut easily. It was like a small village underground. In the middle stood a large well, a dim blue light hanging over it, casting strange shadows everywhere.

 

“What on earth…” you whispered to yourself as you followed the guy into deeper into this small village. He took a few turns then walked up to one of the larger huts, and pushed the dark wood door open, gesturing for you to walk in. You were hesitant at first, but you’d come this far, if he was going to do anything it was too late. 

When you walked in, you found it much more homey than you’d imagined it to be. The dim, blue toned light stilled filled the hut, but a nice rug was laid out, and a small heater stood in the corner, making the entire hut warm compared to the frigid outside. There was a table, and then a few seats here and there, a few other doors that lead to who knows what, and then a ladder to what you assumed would be bedrooms. 

 

“Everyone come here!” The guy said, speaking louder than you’d ever heard before. His voice was strong, smooth and calming. You felt like you could listen to him talk forever and never grow tired of his voice. Footsteps filled the house and soon three other people emerged in front of you. 

 

“This dream is something else…” you whispered, staring at the three other attractive boys in front you. The tallest one had messy black hair and wore a tan sweater that was fraying at all its edges, as if he wore it every day, but his black pants didn’t look in such a bad shape. Next to him stood a guy with a greyish blond hair and wore a red turtleneck with red pants. Not what you had expected from anyone but he surprisingly made it work. The last guy had a head of dark brown hair and wore a blue patterned sweater that was clearly too big for him. His black pants looked a little too big as well, but he stood with confidence and a gaze that almost demanded your full attention. 

 

“Wonwoo, who is this?” The blue sweater guy asked. Wonwoo, who had lead you this entire time but spared to tell you his name, glanced over at you and raised an eyebrow as if to tell you to introduce yourself. You looked back at him for a second, but finally gave in. 

 

“Uh, I’m (y/n). Who are you guys? And where the heck am I?” you asked, wringing your hands together and looking around. 

 

“I’m Seungcheol,” the guy in the blue sweater introduced, then pointed to the guy with the greyish hair, “this is Vernon,” and then pointed to the tallest of the four, “and this is Mingyu. Of course, you know Wonwoo.” You looked over at Wonwoo and raised an eyebrow but he quickly glanced away. 

 

“What kind of freaking nightmare is this? Why haven’t I woken up yet if I know it’s a nightmare?” You asked, gaining blank stares from the four guys. Wonwoo let out a sigh. 

 

“If you can’t wake up from the nightmare, maybe you’re not asleep.” he said, and then in hit you. 

 

“Hold up, you’re telling me this isn’t a dream?” you almost yelled. The four of them looked at you with grim faces. 

 

“We’ve all be there.” Mingyu spoke up, trying to help. 

 

“How long have you guys been here?” you finally asked after a long time of silence. 

 

“Seungcheol has been there the longest,” Vernon started up, “about 6 years, Wonwoo and Mingyu have been here for 4 years, and I’ve been here for about 3 years now.” You could barely stand. 

 

“Why are we all here?” you asked with a shaky voice. 

 

“Humans are idiots.” Wonwoo said with a scowl.


	8. Halloween Adventures (The8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Minghao oneshot, the prompt was: "Shit we’re out of candy, and those kids are on their way.”

You and Minghao had settled down for a long night of doorbell ringing and movie watching. “What’s better than watching a scary movie, and right at the climax, the doorbell ringing,” Minghao had said, earning a very large eye roll from you. You poured a few bags of candy into a big bowl and set it by the front door, ready to be passed out to any child that comes, and then, popcorn in hand you and Minghao jump on the couch and began your thrilling movie. Usually your neighborhood never got many trick or treaters. Key word being ‘usually.’ This year, you weren’t nearly prepared enough for the hordes of people to come up to your door and basically demand candy. At first you and Minghao paused the movie every time the doorbell rang, but soon it was such a constant thing that the two of you decided to pause if for a good amount of time and just camp out in front of the door. 

 

“We are starting to run low…” you pointed out to him, shifting the bowl around in front of you. 

 

“Hopefully people just stop showing up.” Minghao grunted, leaning back on his arms. 

 

“Let’s hope.” you sighed. 

 

The kids didn’t stop coming however, if anything they just came more frequently. 

 

“Where the heck are they all coming from?” you practically yelled as you shut the door for the hundredth time that night. 

 

“Shit! We’re out of candy, and those kids are on their way aren’t they!” Minghao yelled from the kitchen, racing to the front door, holding an empty bag that once held candy. 

 

“Minghao! What do we do?” you asked in a slight panic. 

 

“Quick, let’s just turn off all the lights, inside and outside, and maybe they won’t come because they’ll think we aren’t home.” 

 

And just like that, the two of you raced around the house like maniacs, trying to turn off every light in the house. Oh, what a sight it was, the two of you ran around, aggressively flipping switches off and unplugging things until finally the only light left came from the full moon outside and the paused tv. The was silence for maybe a good ten minutes, and the two of you thought Minghao’s brilliant plan had worked, and just when you were about to say that, the doorbell sounded. You looked at Minghao and he stared back at you. 

 

“I feel terrible about this oh my gosh.” you whispered. 

 

“They’ll be fine, they are kids anyways, i bet they get candy every week if not every day.” 

 

“True.” you said, moving to sit on the couch. “Well now that we are here, and have no reason to get up again, how about we finish the movie?” you asked.

 

“With all the lights, off?” Minghao questioned, and slightly scared, slightly joyful look on his face. 

 

“Oh of course, it’ll only add to the night.” you said with a laugh, gaining a chuckle from Minghao as well. He quickly stood up and jumped onto the couch (almost onto you) and the two of you stayed there until the movie was over, never once budging to answer the door.


	9. Who Are You? (The8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Minghao oneshot, the prompt was: “Humans are idiots.” and “Let’s NOT split up, okay?”

“Humans are idiots…” Minghao mused from where he sat on the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city, watching the ant sized people walk around the streets far below. “You’d think after all these years they’d learn to stop doing such dumb things, but here we are…” The cold autumn air blew around him, pulling at his white clothes, but the cold gusts had no effect on him.

 

Down below, you walked through the crowded streets, pulling at your jacket to try and keep the warmth trapped closer to your body. You should have grabbed a scarf or something, the cold air was nipping at every bit of your exposed skin, and it was barely tolerable. You wanted to get home as soon as possible. You kept your eyes staring down towards your feet, partly because if not, you would trip, and partly because you had no desire to socialize with anyone tonight. People pushed you around as you walked, for night time it really was crowded more than usual. 

 

“Oh yah, it’s Halloween today isn’t it…” you muttered to yourself as you watched two totally drunk people stumble across the sidewalk in front of you and basically fall into a waiting taxi. 

 

“Why on earth does everyone feel the need to get hammered on every holiday?” You spoke quietly to yourself as you rushed passed them. 

 

Humans are idiots… 

 

Your head shot up, who said that? You looked all around you but no one was speaking to you. His voice sounded so clear, it wasn’t possible that it had been words from some person passing by. It sounded so clear and so strong. Someone had said it, there was no way you imagined it.

 

You’d think after all these years they’d learn to stop doing such dumb things, but here we are… 

 

There the voice was again. You were one hundred percent sure what you were hearing wasn’t something you were imagining to be there. His voice was crystal clear and a voice you’d never heard before. Not just any old voice you could imagine to be speaking things in your head, and what awful things to be saying at that. 

 

The voices continued throughout the week for a long time. Always different things, always the same voice, and almost always something snarky. Whoever was in your head sure had some attitude. But the real question was, who on earth was in your head. Little did you know you weren’t the only person experiencing this problem. At first Minghao thought it was just one of the many voices he picked up while standing above the city like he usually does. But this voice was much more clear and strong then the other voices, and even after leaving his post, the voice continued. The voice said all types of things, from talking to a dog passing by on the street to reciting things for an upcoming test. The voice was smooth and calming, but it was still getting his nerves, and you weren’t any different.

 

“Why won’t this voice just stop already!” you yelled, giving up on studying for your test because the voice was complaining about some sort of chicken again. The voice stopped mid-sentence. Now that was something new, it was almost like the voice heard you! 

 

Now why won’t your voice leave me alone huh? Came the voice. You shot up from your chair. He had heard you! What is this? 

 

“Can you hear me?” You asked, staring at a blank wall in your room. This was weird, it was like being on a phone call but not at all. 

 

Of course, I can, I’m trying to take a nap, can you stop muttering stuff about science. 

 

“Hey! You’re the one who was complaining about chicken a few seconds ago! What type of nap is that?” you growled, clenching your fist. This rude jerk needed to get out of your head. The two of you stopped it there, but only for that day. The two of you continued to talk every now and then, mostly when you got bored and wouldn’t look crazy for talking to no one. After a while you developed a friendship with the voice in your head, and Minghao had as well. You wanted to meet Minghao in person, to see the face that belonged to such a nice voice, and Minghao wanted to see you as well. There was one problem however, Minghao hadn’t told you yet. He’d yet to tell you that he wasn’t a person, but rather, a spirit if you will. How the two of them had gotten connected like that was a mystery in itself. 

 

The two of you agreed to meet at a cafe around 3 in the afternoon and thus the date was set. That day you changed out of your pajamas and into something nice. Nothing too fancy or to casual.

Just right for meeting the voice inside your head at a coffee shop. You arrived a little early and sat down at a table with a cup of hot chocolate and waited for Minghao. 

 

“Let me know when you get here.” you said softly, staring out the window like you weren’t talking to no one. It kind of made you feel like a spy with one of those earwigs and such. Minghao stood right where you were staring, but he could not be seen by anyone, let alone you, for he was only a spirit. A spirit that had never been caught by the grim reaper, and was left to float around, waiting for god only knows what. 

 

I’m here, but I don’t think you’ll be able to see me. There is something i have to tell you.

 

“Why would I not be able to see you? Do you want me to go outside or something to find you?” you asked. 

 

“Trying wouldn’t hurt I guess. You walked out of the cafe and followed Minghao’s instructions to an alley way. 

 

Hold out your hand, and think about me okay? Minghao said, a small smile obvious on his face, obvious enough to make his speech reflect his mood. You reached out your hand and thought of nothing but him as he had asked, and you felt something cold touch your hand. It took everything in your body to night pull away and you just closed your eyes. The weight in your hand changed and you opened your eyes to see a (slightly transparent), white clothed guy standing there, whom you could only guess was Minghao. You closed your fingers around him and smiled. 

 

“What are you?” you asked. 

 

“I’ll answer that later, for right now I think we should focus on hiding.” Minghao declared. 

 

“What? Why?” you questioned, turning around and following his gaze to an enormous horde of angry looking spirits. You gulped. 

 

“Let’s NOT split up, okay?”


	10. Trust No One (Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jun oneshot, the prompt was: “Trust no one tonight.” and "Masquerade Ball."

The day had finally come. You’d waited for so long now. The traditional masquerade ball was taking place today. It was one of the few times common towns folk could come up to the huge manor and walk its grounds, explore its large rooms, and all together mix social classes. the past few years you’d either been out of town for other reasons, or fallen ill. Luck had not been on your side those past few years, but nothing could stop you now. You had spent almost all the year saving up for the perfect dress, and now it hung on a hanger in your room. It sparkled and glistened in all its beauty. You had picked out the best dress, and even did some own work of your own to make sure it was perfect. It was a beautiful mix of blacks and whites, even throwing in some greys and dark browns to make it all flow together in one perfect order. It had a nice full ball gown skirt and at the top black lace wrapped itself around the bodice, and even trailed down the skirt some. Black jewels were carefully placed throughout the lace, adding just the right touch. It almost looked as if your dress could be a painting it was so perfect. When you put it on, it fit absolutely perfectly against your body, hugging it in all the right places and loose in all the other places. 

 

You fashioned your hair into a slight up-do, slipped your shoes on, grabbed your mask and rushed out the door. You and your friend had agreed to go together, sharing a carriage you had borrow from a friend. You quickly rushed down the lane, hiking up your skirt as you went along, trying not to get any dust on it before you even got to the ball. You friend had just finished getting ready by the time you arrived, so you both climbed into the carriage and drove the horses on, chatting excitedly about the evens the night may hold. 

 

By the time the two of you finally arrived to the manor the sun had already set, since it was late October already. The manor only looked that much more amazing in the dark. All its windows glowed with a warm orange tone, and even the fountains and walkways around the manor were lined with light. You and your friend tied on your sparkle and feather covered masks and dropped the carriage off in capable hands, then began to climb the many steps up to the main door. It took all your strength to not hike your skirt up to your knees to make climbing the stairs easier. That wouldn’t be acceptable in such a nice place. Even though you loved getting dressed up and seeing such a wealthy house, you were by no means fit to ever be a part of such a social class, and you were totally fine with that. You enjoyed having freedom, and being able to move around freely and not be restricted by hundreds of layers in a dress.   
You finally reached the top of the stairs, and you had to admit, you were pretty out of breath. Who would ever want to walk up such an extensive number of stairs. Maybe that’s why you never saw any nobility walking around town, they didn’t want to leave due to the number of stairs they’d have to deal with.   
When you finally walked through the tall doors, you couldn’t speak for a solid five minutes you were so stunned. Everything had a touch of gold to it, and the orange candle light only brought out its beautiful color. Inside was rather dim, but the gold reflected it, giving it just the right amount of light. Large gold covered branches stood as the centerpiece to most tables, in crystal vases that caught the light just right. Hanging from their branches where crystal strings and small candles, adding to the whole magical feel. White flowers were scattered below the branches and white dishes were set up perfectly spaced apart from each other. Each plate was accompanied by golden silverware and crystal cups, and everything was set on top of seamless, pure white table clothes. This was unlike anything else you could have pictured.   
People milled around, wine glasses in hand, dressed in all sorts of things. Some looked as if they had just slipped on their Sunday bests and found the cheapest mask and called it a day, while others (clearly nobility) had gone all out, and dressed in gowns so extravagant and huge you wondered how the even managed to make it here, for no carriage would have been big enough to transport such a skirt. Music played softly in the background, slightly eerie, slightly soothing. 

 

You looked about yourself, your friend having already been asked to dance, leaving you alone on the side of the hall, watching different people walk past. It didn’t take long for him to catch your eye. He stood across the room, wearing a crisp navy jacket that came to a stop right above his knees. Under his jacket was a loose white button up, with a dark silver vest buttoned over top. His hair was styled to perfection, and he stood with such confidence you could tell right away he was in a much higher social class than yourself. His mask was a simple mix of navy blues and silvers, covering three fourths of his face, making it impossible to tell what he looked like. 

 

Throughout the night, you had discovered that not only had he caught your eye, but you had caught his. The night was mostly flirting smiles and quick glances at each other before one was caught staring. Naturally you talked with many other people that night. You had caught the attention of quite a few men there that night. A particular person whom you’d gotten to know quite well beckoned you to follow him, as he was going to go get some drinks, but the longer you followed him, the more your realized he wasn’t going to get drinks at all… Just when you were about to leave the main hall, a hand grabbed your arm, mentioned something to the guy about wanting to dance, then pulled you into the middle of the dance floor. The image of the guy you had once been following was swallowed up by twirling skirts of dancing women. You looked at who had pulled you out onto the dance floor and your breath caught. It was him. All that you could truly see of him where his deep brown eyes, and that was enough to know you liked him.

 

“Trust no one tonight, Madame.” He spoke as he twirled you around the dance floor, moving with such grace you even other people were mesmerized by your dancing. “This may seem like a nice thing nobility puts on for our common folk, but there is much going on that you do not know of, and i think it is best to keep it that way…”


	11. The Masked Man (Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wonwoo oneshot, the prompt was: Masquerade Ball

“Okay, but a Masquerade ball? What is this? The Phantom of the Opera?” you friend asked as she flopped down onto your bed. “It’s the 21st century, nobody does stuff like that anymore.” 

 

“Apparently not, because we’ve been invited to one. And I’m not going alone, so you have to come with me.” You said, scrolling through various websites, trying to find a good mask to wear. 

 

“Are you sure you need me to go? I’m going to miserable!” She whined. 

 

“If you hate the idea that much don’t go, I’ve always wanted to go to a masquerade ball so nothing is going to stop me now. The least you can do is help me find what to wear.” 

 

“Fineeeeee, what kind of dress are you thinking?” And just like that, the two of you dove deep into the various sites, looking for the perfect dress to go along with the perfect mask. 

 

After a long time of searching, you finally had a full outfit together, and it was to arrive in just a few days. A friend of yours was the one putting on the actual ball itself, and how ball-like it was going to be, but either way, you were excited. Finally, the day came for the dance, and you were going all out. You pulled on the big blue ball gown dress and did your hair in the fanciest way you could possibly do. You threw on some makeup then rushed to locate your shoes and a jacket before heading out the door. Honestly, the best part about this whole night was getting to get all dressed up. 

 

Once you arrived to the party, you sat in your car, spinning the beautiful grey mask around in your hands, you heart fluttering a bit. You sure were getting excited over a little party. You let out a sigh, then tied the mask on and walked through the front door. 

 

The decorations were a lot better than you had expected. Everything had a feeling of the traditional renaissance era, but it also held a bit of an Alice in Wonderland type ora. How those two ended up working together was a mystery, but they really did work well together. You made your way deeper into the house, trying to find a friend of yours to stand with until the party really started to get going, but there was only one problem. Literally everyone was in masks, you had no idea who was who. You didn’t even truly know who was coming to this party. The house itself was huge. The person who was throwing this party basically had a mansion, so it gave it a very good masquerade ball vibe, but it also meant there were more places for you to have to look for someone you knew. 

 

You wandered into the library, where a few people milled around, drinks in hand. You could have spent hours in the library, it’s bookshelves reaching all the way up to the tall ceiling. There must have been thousands of books in there. You’d seen it maybe once or twice when you’d come over for a bit to hang out, but you’d never really taken the time to explore, so naturally, that’s what you planned to do now. You weaved in and out of the shelves, running your hands along the spine of each book, looking at all the different titles and genres of each book. When you turned the corner, and found that you weren’t the only one exploring the library. At the other end of the row of shelves, stood a very tall guy, dressed in a black suit, bow tie and everything, and a simple black mask covering the top part of his face. His light brown hair fell over part of his mask, covering even more of his face, but there was something about him that just radiated handsomeness. 

 

He was thumbing through a book, and had yet to notice your presence, so you yourself picked up a book on the other end of the shelves and flipped through it. 

 

“Not a party person?” came a soft yet strong voice. You looked over to see him staring at you, the page half turned. 

 

“Not really, I couldn’t find anyone i know…” you answered, slipping the book back into its place on the shelf. The guy followed suit, then took a few steps closer towards you, making the space between you more comfortable for holding a conversation. He leaned against a shelf.

 

“Yah, no one I know is here yet, they always run late i swear…” he said, continuing to mumbled on about his friends being late. 

 

“I’m Wonwoo by the way.” he quickly added in, noticing he’d gone on a bit of a tangent by himself. 

 

“Ah, I’m (y/n).” you said back with a smile. 

 

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of you! Do you know Joshua and Vernon?” he questioned. 

 

“Oh yah! I had a class or two with them! Are they friends of yours?” 

 

“Yes, they are, and two of the friends who are running late actually…” he answered, you chuckled. 

 

“Yah, that sounds like them.” both of you where chuckling now. 

 

“Do you want to go get a drink or something?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Sure, why not?” you said with a smile, and just like that, the two of you made your way from the huge library, back into the crowded rooms to try and hunt down a drink. Maybe it’s a good thing your friend didn’t come, if they had, you would have never met Wonwoo.


	12. The Perfect Halloween (Joshua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Joshua oneshot, the prompt was: I have to take my sibling trick-or-treating. The only thing making the night even remotely tolerable is the fact that their best friend’s sibling/guardian/etc, whom I’m hopelessly attracted to, is coming along

“Please, oh my gosh please help me out here.” you begged as Joshua shifted his weight from side to side in the doorframe of the front door. Behind him the sun was just starting to set, and your younger sibling was busy lighting the candles to place in the recently carved pumpkins.

            “I can’t watch both of them at the same time tonight, and while its dark AND people are passing out free candy. They are bounded to get kidnapped or something awful like that!” you exclaimed, throwing your hands up as you spoke. Joshua chuckled.

            “Fine, fine, as long as you can get me a scarf or something to wear, i didn’t dress to be out in the cold October air all night long.” Joshua finally said, stepping into the house. You closed the door behind him and smiled brighter than the sun.

            “No problem at all, we’ve got plenty of scarves.”

            Before the two of you took the little gremlins out for the night, you both downed cups of hot chocolate and grabbed some scarves and some hand warmers and set out for the night. This October had been a particularly cold one, which only made chaperoning that much more miserable.  You’d already made up your mind you’d be stealing some candy from your younger sibling as pay. To be honest, you didn’t know Joshua that well. Both your siblings were the best of friends, so naturally you knew of each other, and enough to have small conversations here and there, but the two of you had never spent one on one time like this before. At first, it was a little awkward. The two of you followed your siblings around, trying your hardest to keep up with them as they ran from house to house, but soon it got that the houses were so tightly placed together you didn’t really need to move, but only watch as they made their way around the circle of houses before heading off to a new section. In these still moments, it only felt right to start a conversation with him. Apparently, he must have been feeling the same way, because he was the first person to talk. He brought up his old Halloween experiences, talking about all the funny things that occurred throughout his years of celebrating the holiday with his friends. At first, he talked slow, and sort of quiet, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets, but as time passed he started to talk faster and with more confidence, and even started using a few hand motions here and there. The two of you became comfortable with each other faster than you had with anyone else before. Even in the dark light, you could see his sparkling eyes and cute little cat smile as he talked about music and how much he loved it and wanted to pursue it. He always made sure that you had a chance to talk, and even prodded you to keep talking. You told him about your dream job, and all the places you wanted to travel in the future, your favorite songs and various other things that really only held importance to you, but he practically hung on your every word, always excited and interested in what you had to say. It made you happy. It sent little butterflies through your stomach. You didn’t need to worry about getting cold, because just a glance from Joshua’s soft eyes was enough to send heat rushing to your face.

Little did you know that he was the same way. When your shoulders brushed up against each other as you walked side by side on the sidewalk, when you laughed at one of his jokes, or took any interest in what he was saying. He felt as if there was nothing better in the world. What an amazing Halloween this was. To be honest, the moment you had suggested he go chaperon with you, he was all for it. He’d liked you for some time now. You two had never really talked, but what little time he’d spent with you beforehand he just knew you were the one. Even when his friends or his younger sibling would talk about you it made his heart flutter. You were just the type of person he wanted to form a relationship with. And now, here you were, standing right next to him talking about some funny event that happened in your past Halloweens, and rattling off all the different things you’d dressed up in past years.

If you had been looking next to you, a step or two behind, you would have seen Joshua with the most content smile on his face. No one else in the world could have looked so content and at peace then he did at that very moment. He looked at you excitedly talking about the time you smashed three different costume ideas one year, and his eyes were sparkling like always, but it was a different type of sparkle. A softer sparkle.

When the night was over, both of you were a tiny bit sad, but neither of you were going to outright say it. By the time all four of you had gotten back in the house and warmed up a bit, Joshua’s younger sibling practically begged to have a sleepover with your own sibling.

“Come on Josh! It’ll give you another excuse to see (y/n) again!” The younger Hong begged. Joshua instantly turned red, and you can’t say you didn’t feel the heat rise to your face as well.

“Please, please, pleaseeeeee Josh?!”

“Alright, alright” Joshua finally said, breaking down, “just be quiet already.” Joshua whispered, running his hand through his hair. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow to then.”


	13. Bewitched (Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vernon oneshot, the prompt was: I thought you were joking about being a witch but holy shit, you actually practice witchcraft, that’s so cool and also kind of intimidating?

You were finally going to go over to Vernon’s place after knowing him for almost a year. The two of you actually spent a lot your time together, to the point where the two of you had a lot of the same friends. Most of these friends he also housed with, but for some reason you’d never actually met up with any of them at their place.  However, today was that day. You woke up and got dressed, eating a light breakfast and just taking your time. Your phone chimed, and you picked it up to see it was from Vernon. 

  
_Still coming over today?_

  
You quickly texted back that you were on your way, then raced out the door, because you knew Vernon would be a little shit and time you. You practically ran to his house. You raced up the steps and knocked on the door. You heard loud thumping from what you assumed to be footsteps and soon the door swung open to reveal and very smiley face that could only belong to Seokmin himself.   

  
“Good morning (y/n)!” Seokmin said cheerily, opening the door wider for you to walk through. 

  
“Good morning Seokmin! How has your week been going so far?” you asked.

  
“Pretty good, Vernon and the others kept me up all night because of their stupid chanting but it’s not too bad.” 

  
“Chanting? What on earth?” you mumbled to yourself as you followed Seokmin deeper into the house. 

  
“Oh, hey (y/n), you’re here earlier than i expected.” Vernon stated, looking up from his phone where he sat on the couch. You felt a smug smile cross your face. 

  
“I did say i was on my way.” you said with a chuckle, moving to walk closer to him. You looked around the room, almost everyone was either half awake, or passed out on the floor. 

  
“Well, aren’t you all a lively bunch.” you said, crashing down on the couch in between Vernon and Joshua who was already nodding off, even though he clearly woke up only an hour and a half ago by the looks of his hair. 

  
“Half of us had to stay up to perform our ritual, and i guess the other half didn’t get much sleep. 

  
“Ritual? What on earth?” you questioned. 

  
“I’ve told you this before (y/n), we practice witchcraft!” 

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” 

  
Vernon let out a long, long sigh, then pushed himself off the couch and beckoned you to follow him. He led you down a flight of stairs, into a dark basement decked out with all kinds of objects you’d only ever seen in movies and tv shows that dealt with witchcraft. 

  
“I thought you were joking about being a witch but holy shit, you actually practice witchcraft, that’s so cool… and also kind of intimidating?” 

  
“Uh, it’s wizard, but yah, i did try telling you a few times, and it’s very cool not intimidating at all.” Vernon stated, messing around with some candles that sat on a table nearby. “You should’ve come over to my place sooner, then you would have known sooner.” 

  
Just after he had said that, a loud crash was heard, causing you to jump. You quickly wiped around to see an actual crow flapping around behind you. You clamped your hand over your mouth to keep from screaming out of shock. 

  
“On second thought, maybe it’s good we waited.” Vernon said with a chuckle, earning a glare from you.


	14. A... Costume Party? (Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jun oneshot, the prompts were: There’s a Halloween party, and Couple is invited, but they begin to notice everyone’s costumes are better than theirs and woah– did that guy get dental work for those fangs? And “Um, how do you get bloodstains off your clothes?”

You and Jun had been planning your cute couple costumes for a while now, a few of your friends had invited you, and it would be the first time you and Jun got to go to a party as an official couple. You’d spent a long, long time thinking about what to go as, and you finally landed on being salt and pepper shakers. A tiny bit cliché, but cute all the same. 

  
The time finally came for the two of you to get all dressed up and make your way to the party. 

  
“This is going to be so much fun!” you exclaimed as the two of you got into the car. Jun agreed, just as excited as you, and then the two of you sped off to the location of the party. 

  
When you got there, there were a lot more people than you had expected to be there. You didn’t know the person who had invited you even had this many friends. Everyone looked really really good, to the point where you and Jun felt a bit underdressed. 

  
You gawked at the very realistic mummies that slowly waddled around the house, and cute vampire couples white as snow with fangs that looked more realistic than you’d ever seen before. 

  
“What on earth?” Jun questioned, watching a witch mess around with beakers of liquid which you could only assume to be some sort of potion. This was almost too real. 

  
“Did that guy get dental work for tonight, or are you thinking what I’m thinking?” You questioned as you nodded your head towards a guy dressed up like a vampire bit into an apple. 

  
“Where the heck is Yixing and why are his friends so weird?” Jun growled, doing a three sixty to find the host of the party. The two of you wandered all around the house, trying to find Yixing, and finally, after battling many freaky costumes that were far too good for a simple costume party, you found him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, a drink in hand, completely and totally calm. He was in the middle of talking with a very well-dressed zombie and a few vampires, and he looked totally underdressed just like you and jun. He wore a white fleece type shirt with black pants and sheep ears. 

  
“Hey! Yixing!” Jun called, rushing towards him.

  
“Hey! You guys made it! You both look cute, what do you think about my costume? I’m the China sheep!” Yixing declared, walking away from the previous crowd of people to talk with the two of you. 

  
“Yah, whatever, it’s cool, anyways… What’s with everyone here?” Jun questioned, pulling you closer to him as a vampire walked past, eyeing you and licking his lips slightly. 

  
“Oh, they are all really nice, don’t worry about it!” Yixing said, brushing it off.

    
“But are they, like… not in costume?” you asked, just above a whisper as to not provoke anyone. 

  
“You guys notice fast, it took the others the whole night to realize last year.” Yixing chuckled. 

  
“What on earth Yixing, this can’t be safe.” 

  
“I’ve had them all here for years and I’ve never had an issue.” he answered matter-of-factly. You were about to say something back, but before you could you almost got smashed. Jun had pulled you out of the way just in time to see a vampire and a zombie going at it. They both slashed and jabbed and punched, and before you knew it, one of the zombie’s arms was flying through the air and slammed right into your stomach. You screamed and jumped back, crashing into Jun, and the two of you stumbled back, both trying not to fall. When you finally collected yourself, you found your once white salt shaker costume to be splattered with red. 

  
“So, um… how do you get bloodstains off your clothes?” you asked Yixing, who still stood with his mouth hanging open.


	15. 13 Vampires (Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vernon oneshot, the prompt was: “Um, how do you get bloodstains off your clothes?” And “Let’s NOT split up, okay?” And I don’t have a problem with supernatural creatures, but come on, I can’t seriously be the only human in this damn house/dorm/etc.

“Look, I don’t have a problem with supernatural creatures, but come on, I can’t seriously be the only human in this damn house!” you yelled, earning the stares of 13 pairs of eyes. You threw your hands up in defense. “I’m just saying, it would be nice to have someone normal around here. I have no one to relate too.” 

  
“Oh, come on (y/n), we aren’t that different from you!” Vernon declared, pushing aside some of his hair. 

  
“You’re all vampires! You’re literally all dead.” you stated. 

“I mean… she’s not wrong.” Seungcheol added. 

  
“Whatever, you chose to stay here so i guess you’ll just have to get used to it.” Jun said, rubbing his eyes. You pouted a bit. Jun was right after all. Honestly, you weren’t sure how you ended up living in a house with thirteen vampires, but it had been about three months now that you had been staying with them, and it wasn’t always hard, but it had its moments. And this was one of its moments. There was a good amount of silence after you had come to sit and the couch next to Vernon. 

  
“Hey, do you want to go pick up the supplies with me?” Vernon questioned, standing up as he did. 

  
“Are you sure i’ll be safe? Not everyone is as friendly as you guys you know, I’ve been put in some pretty tight situations.” you replied, ringing your hands together. 

  
“Yah, we’ve never had any type of an issue with them yet, plus you’ll have me anyways.” Vernon answered, walking out of the room and began looking for his shoes. 

  
“Sounds good to me then.” you said, looking for your own pair of shoes as well.   
Not long after, the two of you were making your way down the dark streets, only lit by the night lamps. You will admit, you missed traveling around at daytime, but you also didn’t want any of your friends to be roasted, so traveling around at night it was. You and Vernon talked about little things here and there, but nothing to important. Finally, the two of you arrived, and honestly the whole thing looked kinda sketchy. You’d found your way into a very large, very empty warehouse, with only a few lights on. 

  
“Vernon, what on earth this is sketchy.” you whispered.

  
“Well, what did you expect? Were we just going to walk into a blood bank and request some blood? It’s hard enough to get this blood, and its only pig’s blood at that!” Vernon said back in a low voice. 

  
“Being a vampire kinda sucks, doesn’t it?” 

  
Eventually, the dealer showed up, and geez was he sketchy looking. Everything about him screamed at you to run the other way. You inched closer to Vernon, to the point where you were pressed against his shoulder, even a tiny bit behind him, slightly trying to hide yourself from the dealer guy. He and Vernon talked for a bit, discussing prices and various other things that just went in one ear and out the other. All you cared about was getting out. 

  
“Who’s the human?” the dealer guy questioned. Every muscle in your body tensed. 

  
“My girlfriend.” Vernon declared. You could feel the blood rush to your face. What on earth possessed him to call you that? Then it crossed your mind that he might have answered that way because he was feeling just as uneasy about the whole thing as well. The dealer vampire hummed a bit, his fangs slowly starting to poke out from his lips as you’d seen many times before anyone back at the house were about to eat anything. You grabbed onto the back of Vernon’s shirt, and he himself took a step back, lifting his hand a bit as if you shield you.

    
“Let’s not split up, okay?” you whispered as the dealer vampire took a few steps closer. 

  
“Of course.” Vernon whispered back. How on earth where the two of you going to get away when Vernon was holding such a big box of the pig blood packets. The few suspenseful seconds seemed like hours before anything actually happened. When it finally did, it was the most terrifying and panicked moment you’d ever experienced. When the dealer vampire went to pounce, Vernon chucked the box at him while screaming to run. You turned to sprint out of the warehouse, but not fast enough to avoid the splatter of blood as the box exploded open on the dealer. You and Vernon ran, you ran and ran until you had made it home, and you didn’t rest until the front door had been slammed shut. When you finally got your breath back, you looked yourself up and down and sighed. 

  
“So, um… how do you get bloodstains off your clothes?” 


	16. Just A Dream (Jeonghan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jeonghan oneshot, the prompt was: Every year, on Halloween, I dream of someone I’ve never actually met.

Every year, on Halloween, i dream of someone I’ve never actually met. It’s only ever on Halloween. You’d always waited for this person to appear in your dreams on a different day, but it was only ever on Halloween. And it wasn’t just any old dream. It was the most vivid dream you had each year. Almost as if the dreams you were having once a year where a window into a different world. Everything had the most vibrant colors, and most interesting creatures. Birds mixed with butterflies and bunnies mixed with foxes. Animals you didn’t even know how to describe. The landscape was only something you could witness in a movie. Full of beautiful colors, vivid green fields mixed with blue accents, and a purple-pink sky that always was full of stars and two moons.

            You always felt the most peaceful looking at the beauty of that land, but the person, the person that always appeared was the most stunning of all. You could only assume that he was a prince, and if not a prince, a person of _very_ high standing. He always wore the most attractive outfits, full of flowing fabric and beautiful colors that he always seemed to pull off. To be honest, when you first had the dream, you thought you were staring at Howl from Howl’s Moving Castle, but the more you looked and thought about it, the more you just knew that this wasn’t based off Howl at all.

            This dream was of a real place. It had to be.

            You looked forward to these dreams every year, to the point where Halloween became your favorite holiday. While some people enjoyed it for the costumes, or the free candy, you were always most excited to go to sleep and see how the world was doing. This year, however, was much different than you had expected. When you finally appeared in the beautiful world, something was extremely wrong. Everything was dark and dull, as if all the life had been drained from it. You raced to the only place you knew, the beautiful prince’s palace.

            The place was practically in shambles when you arrived. You jumped over the stone littering the path and pushed yourself through the half open door. That’s weird, rather than floating through walls and doors, you actually had to go about as if you were a real person. The halls of the palace were dark and dusty, even more stones littering the inside then it was outside. The only light came from the dull blue light shining through the windows. You wandered around the empty palace, and it sent shivers down your back. This place was once bustling with people, full of beautiful lights, and most importantly the beautiful prince. You found yourself walking down a hallway, and at the very far end you could see the flickering light of a candle. Quickening your pace, heading straight for the light. When you turned the corner, you found none other than the handsome prince, slouched over in a chair, a single candle stand sitting on the table in front of him. As you stepped towards him, your foot kicked a small rock, sending it tumbling forward a bit, enough to make his head lift and turn to look straight at you. You froze. Sure, you had followed him around tons of times when you had these dreams, but no one could ever see you. But this time, this time he was staring straight into your eyes.

            “Who are you?” he asked in a smooth voice that could only match his beautiful face.

            “Oh, i’m… i’m seriously no one, i just wanted to know if you are okay?” you questioned softly, taking a step or two forward.

            “You’re not just no one, you’re the person who keeps showing up in my dream every year.” He spoke, standing up from his chair. You jaw dropped slightly. He was having dreams about you too? The man smiled and reached out his hand.

            “I’m Prince Yoon Jeonghan, I’m glad you finally came, we need your help.”


End file.
